Confessions of a Dangerous Sort
by Charms41
Summary: After Spiderman saves ten people from a burning building, an intrigued reporter asks him some personal questions. Usually Spiderman tries to stay away from reporters...but she seems harmless enough.
1. Default Chapter

Peter Parker sailed through the streets of Manhattan in awe of his surroundings. Nothing... not one crime was under way, no apartment buildings was being burned to bits and no damsels in distress were being thrown off of office towers. Not that Peter was complaining, of course, he actually didn't have a problem with just swinging between buildings. He liked to think while way up high in the sky. He thought about MJ and how beautiful her long red hair was and how silky it was and so- but his thoughts were stopped short when he saw none other than the local CNN TV broadcasting building bursting into flames.  
  
'I knew the tranquility wouldn't last long...' he thought  
  
Peter swung as fast as he could and jumped right through the window of the building.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" Spiderman yelled.  
  
"We're over here! In the middle of the room, please help us we can't breathe!" the unknown voice yelled back.  
  
Spiderman jumped over the fallen recording camera that looked as if it was made of wax and landed in the middle of the room and saw about ten people huddled together trying to stay away from the flames.  
  
"Ok, I need you to come to me two at a time and I'll bring you down safely. Do you understand?" Spiderman said calmly but commanding  
  
No one responded to Spiderman but instead two people came forward and one of them looked like their leg was broken. Spiderman picked them up, jumped over the wax camera that was now in flames and jumped out of the office building. Peter didn't realize that he was on the twenty-seventh floor and all three of them fell drastically. Peter shot out two strands of webbing and placed the two shaken up people down on the ground.  
  
"These people need medical attention!" Spiderman yelled, "There are eight more people up there...I'm going" The firemen looked at him like he was crazy,  
  
"You can't go in there! The whole buildings about to fall! You'll never make it out!" he yelled.  
  
Spiderman didn't listen to another word the fireman was saying that jumped all the way up to the twenty-seventh floor.  
After a lot of jumping and carrying, Spiderman landed on the ground with the last two people in his arms. He handed them over to the medics and was about to leave when the same fireman from before came up to him,  
  
"That was a very risky thing you did up there," he said  
  
"Someone's gotta do it." Spiderman stated almost in a shy kind of manner.  
  
"Well me and the boys are awful glad that you got here in time or else those people up there wouldn't have made it out," said the fireman gratefully.  
  
"It was no problem. I'm just glad everyone made it out ok" Spiderman said scratching his head.  
  
Something in Peter's mind jumped out at him almost when he wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have the time?" Spiderman asked the fireman in a panic.  
  
"It's about two fifteen. You gotta be somewhere son?" said the fireman in primary colors.  
  
"Actually I had to be somewhere fifteen minutes ago. I'd love to stay and chat but I really gotta go" said Spiderman as he jumped up and swung to the University as fast as he could.  
  
It turns out that Peter did eventually get to class but he was thirty minutes late. Dr. Conners was not pleased with that.  
After class Peter ran out and bumped into someone, knocking down all  
their books.  
  
"Awe, gee I'm so sorry," Peter said apologizing  
  
"Don't worry about it Tiger, it was my fault," said Mary-Jane  
  
"Oh hi MJ, I didn't recognize you there. How have you been?" said Peter  
  
"Can't complain. But listen can we talk later I have an audition that I can't be late for. I'll talk to you later. Bye Tiger" said MJ as she ran off waving.  
  
"It seems like everyone is in a hurry today," thought Peter  
  
After class Peter decided to take another swing through the city to make sure the CNN building was still standing. Sure enough, it was and there was still a bunch of people standing around it. Mostly news reporters and cameramen who were giving the latest news on the situation. When Spiderman landed on the side of the building beside the burnt down one, no one really took notice that he was there. Only one new reporter saw him and was calmly walking towards him. Peter noticed that she was coming alone and without a camera so he decided to stay where he was. This girl didn't look very old; she was about Peter's age.  
  
"Spiderman, the one and only, how about an exclusive?" said the blonde reporter  
  
"I don't do interviews," said Spiderman as he jumped down from the building and landed three feet away from her.  
  
"Ok, no interview. Can't we just talk? I mean, you just saved ten people from a burning building in less than ten minutes and your still alive. I just want to know how you do it," said blonde intrigued  
  
Usually when reporters ask to talk to Spiderman they only want to ruin  
his image even more. But for some reason Peter wasn't running off in a  
hurry with this girl. She seemed honest and only out for a little  
chat.  
  
"Well, as long as you don't make me look bad," said Peter with a smile that was hidden behind his mask.  
  
"That's impossible," said the reporter smiling  
  
"What's your name? I usually try to stay away from reporters but I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" asked Spiderman  
  
"Yes, I just started in the business. My name is Charlene Nandon. Pleased to meet you Spiderman," Charlene said with another smile.  
  
"Likewise," said Peter as he jumped up on the wall for a more comfortable position while she asks him some questions.  
  
"Ok, I'm just going to ask some personal questions first. If you don't mind,"  
  
"No I don't' mind as long as they don't get to personal," said Peter  
  
"Fair enough. Ok, were you born and raised in Manhattan?" asked Charlene  
  
"Yea, " said Peter quickly  
  
"Ok," Charlene seemed to be writing this down on a note pad very  
quickly "have you been able to stick to walls your whole life?" she  
added with a grin.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know," Peter said with a hint of anger "no, no I  
haven't been able to stick to walls my whole life. I was actually  
normal at one point in my life," he added with a playful head tilt.  
  
Charlene laughed at the last comment. When she was done with the  
giggles she started to stare at him as if to look right through him.  
  
"You don't sound that old Mr.Spiderman...I mean a man with all the  
abilities like yourself couldn't be some forty-year old man under that  
mask right? How old are you?" Charlene said innocently as if to make  
sure Spiderman didn't get offended.  
  
"How old am I? If I were to tell you that do you have any clue how  
many girls my age would be running around the streets looking for some  
guy who can shoot webs from his wrist's?" Spiderman said skeptically  
  
"It's a simple question. I seriously doubt that girl's would be  
accusing their boyfriends of being Spiderman, it's a bit drastic don't  
you think?" said Charlene  
  
"No I don't think it's a bit drastic. There are a lot of insane people  
in this city...that's for damn sure," he said looking at the ground.  
  
"Well...are you going to tell me or not?" Charlene said getting a bit  
pushy.  
  
Peter thought of all the news stories that this information could  
produce. But then he thought 'she hasn't got a news crew and she just  
wanted to chat and she—  
  
"Nineteen. I'm nineteen," Peter said a little to quickly  
  
Charlene just stared for a minute at him.  
  
"Nineteen? That's the same...well...I'm nineteen," Charlene started to  
blush  
"Are you? Well Miss. Nandon I think we now have something in common.  
Are you still in school?" Spiderman asked  
  
"Ye-Yes, yes I'm in university. I go to Empire State," Charlene was  
startled at the reaction she got  
  
"Empire State? Hmmm," Spiderman said intrigued  
  
"You go there too don't you?!" Charlene almost yelled  
  
It was as if she could read his mind. Peter quickly racked his brain  
trying desperately to think if he had ever seen Charlene at school  
before.  
  
"Yea I go there. But I don't want you to go around checking out all  
the nineteen year-old guys at Empire. Your gonna look very out of  
place let me tell you," Spiderman chuckled  
  
"You-You go to EMPIRE STATE? That's so cool! Spiderman goes to my  
University!" Charlene was ecstatic  
  
"Whoa now calm down. Even dangly little spiders like me need an  
education. Don't you agree?" Spiderman said  
  
Peter thought that this meeting had gone a bit too far for his liking  
and he jumped down from the side of the building to say good-bye to  
Charlene.  
  
"What—Where are you going?" Charlene stammered  
  
"I have to get going now. Now, don't go putting ideas into peoples  
heads about their boyfriend being Spiderman," Peter said smiling  
  
"Why?" asked Charlene  
  
"Because I don't have a girlfriend," Peter said  
  
"You-you don't? Well maybe I'll see you around campus. If you ever see  
me just tap me on the shoulder and say hi," Charlene said eagerly.  
  
"Will do," Peter said saluting her.  
  
Charlene watched as Spiderman jumped up and swung his way into the  
city. She stood on the spot amazed.  
  
'He's single, he's my age and he goes to my school...I HAVE GOT TO FIND  
HIM!" Charlene said determined 


	2. Just a Friend

Two days after Peter Parker had met Charlene Nandon for the first time, Empire State University was alive with students walking, talking and in some cases, running to their next class. However, for Charlene, her eyes were constantly wondering over the campus in search of the nineteen year- old, single superhero. The only problem that Charlene had was that none of the guys at Empire State would be walking around in an authentic Spiderman costume.  
  
'He's here...' thought Charlene looking around 'I know he's here I just have to look for guys who have muscles bulging out of their shirts."  
  
Charlene continued looking for Spiderman all afternoon when suddenly she realized that she was late for her chemistry class. She picked up her books and ran down the halls to Dr. Peighton's class. As she was running her shoelaces came undone and she tripped over them. She braced herself for impact on the cold cement floor, but it never came.  
  
'Someone caught me! Oh thank the good Lord in heaven I'm not going to be the laughing stalk!' Charlene thought gratefully  
  
Charlene looked up at her rescuer and smiled.  
  
"Thanks so much. Wow, you got some nice reflexes there," said Charlene smiling.  
  
"It was no problem, I'm Peter Parker," said Peter holding out his hand  
  
"Charlene Nandon. Pleased to meet you," said Charlene and shook Peter's hand.  
  
Something clicked in Peter's mind. 'This is that reporter who interviewed me two days ago...'  
  
"I haven't seen you around campus Charlene, are you new?" asked Peter  
  
"New? No, I'm not new. I just spend a lot of my time at work rather than hang around here at school," Charlene said  
  
"Oh alright. Well maybe I'll see you around," said Peter as he ran off to his next class  
  
"Yea...I'll see you," said Charlene with a look of wonder in her eyes  
  
'He seems familiar...but I can't figure out where I've seen him,' she thought to herself 'Oh well...CRAP! I'm late!' and with that last thought she ran off to her chemistry class.  
  
That night Charlene sat in her apartment thinking about another way that she could catch Spiderman's attention and perhaps get to know him a little better.  
  
"I could throw myself off a building...no, to risky," she said out loud pacing the living room.  
  
"I could...WHAT AM I THINKING? All I need to do is find him and talk. That's it, its so simple!" said Charlene in a bit too nervous way, "I am getting way to obsessed over this. It's only a guy! With a great body and a great personality. Ok Charlene you are going to go find Spiderman and you are going to talk to him if that's the last thing to you this week," she said triumphantly as she stopped herself to look at the time. It was eight thirty at night.  
  
'Well, there's no time like the present,' thought Charlene chuckling as she grabbed her coat and left her apartment in search of the amazing Spiderman.  
  
At night, Manhattan can be a very dangerous place. Not to mention the psycho criminals who dress of in fancy costumes and give themselves witty nicknames. But a lot of the crime comes from every day people. That's the reason why they need an every day guy to help the every day people who are getting violated by the every day criminals! That theory was made up by none other than Peter Parker who stood up to these 'every day criminals' and made Manhattan a safer place to live. And he happened to be doing that job at the same moment Charlene Nandon wandered the streets looking for him.  
  
Charlene was walking down a dark street with she felt something poking into her side.  
  
"Don't make a sound and follow me," an unknown voice said  
  
Charlene followed this mans directions and she followed them right into a dark alley in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know what to expect but when the man turned her around quickly and banged her up against a wall she knew it wasn't going to be good. So what do all girls getting raped do? Well, Charlene screamed like hell. One good scream was all it took and the wall-crawling hero was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Well, we meet again Miss. Nandon," said Spiderman as he webbed up her attacker.  
  
"I was hoping we would meet on more civil terms but this will do. How have you been?" asked Charlene  
  
"Uh," Spiderman was caught a bit off guard at the question "I guess I've been alright. Uh...how about you?" he asked  
  
"Can't complain," said Charlene looking up at the hero who was sticking to the wall in front of her, "Listen about our little interview the other day, I just want to let you know that I haven't said a word to anyone. I want to get to know you Spiderman. I want to be your friend, you know? I'm just trying to be nice," Charlene seemed to have said this all in one breathe because she was gasping for air after having finished.  
  
"I understand. I must admit there's a certain charm about you, I can sense that you mean well. Listen do you want a ride home? Cause I was going to get home myself but I can make a quick stop," offered Spiderman  
  
Charlene couldn't believe what she was hearing. A ride home? WITH SPIDERMAN? SCORE!  
  
"Sure that would be great," said Charlene trying to contain her excitement  
  
Spiderman picked up Charlene in one swift movement and went swinging all along the streets of Manhattan when they finally came to a stop on the top of a random building. He put her down gently on the roof and was scratching his head looking around.  
  
"Charlene, where do you live anyway?" said Spiderman in a confused way  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you! I live on the corner of 8th and Main. It's the big apartment building you can't miss it. I'm on the tenth floor," said Charlene  
  
"Ok, that's good information to have when you're dropping someone off at their house," said Spiderman with a chuckle  
  
With that last comment Spiderman and Charlene were back at it again; swinging through to city in a fast motion. The ground below was almost a blur because of the speed that they were going at. When they finally came to stop at Charlene's house, she stepped onto her balcony and looked at Spiderman.  
  
"Thanks a lot for that, I know it wasn't a big deal for you but it was awesome," said Charlene  
  
"It was no problem. Listen I have to get going but I'm starting to feel really bad that you want to be friends and I can't do...friend stuff," said Spiderman a little bit embarrassed  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Charlene  
  
"Well, lets say you wanted to catch a movie some time, that's not possible because I can't very well show up in this getup and not be harassed by people who actually take the Daily Bugle seriously," he said  
  
Charlene looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well, then we might have to do something about that now won't we? Tomorrow what time does your last class finish?" asked Charlene anxiously  
  
"I think around five thirty," said Spiderman  
  
"Ok, meet me on top of the south most building and we can hang around or something," said Charlene putting the emphasis on 'hang'.  
  
"Uh, I don't know...I mean it's a bit risky, and how are you going to get permission to get on the roof anyway?" said Spiderman in disbelief  
  
"I'm a reporter. It's my job and don't worry about me. Just worry about getting there for five thirty," Charlene said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, I'll try my best. See you tomorrow Charlene and be careful where you walk at night!" said Spiderman as he jumped off her balcony and swung into the darkness.  
  
"Yea, I'll be careful," Charlene sighed  
  
When Charlene walked into her apartment and sat down on her bed.  
  
'Spiderman actually trusts me. Maybe I can earn his trust even more to let him tell me who he really is,' she thought to herself  
  
With that last thought Charlene's head hit her pillow and she instantly fell asleep. 


	3. She's Growing On You

"I'm not obsessed," a very nervous Charlene Nandon said to herself, "I just happen to have no clothes what-so-ever to wear to school today. None at all!"  
  
Charlene was nervous about meeting her favorite superhero again. She felt like she was fourteen years old getting ready to go on her first date. No clothes, a bad hair day, and a pimple! The world was crashing down on her.  
  
"Ok Charlene," she said to herself, "Don't be nervous. Friends remember? Friends don't judge and just because he wears a mask doesn't mean that give him permission to judge. No! No permission at all!" she yelled to no one particular.  
  
Charlene then realized that if she stayed at home bickering with herself about Spiderman then she would be late for their "meeting". Charlene grabbed her coat and ran out of her apartment down to Empire State.  
During her walk there she noticed her friend Mary-Jane Watson from her English Literature class walking out of a coffee shop just across from Empire. She had a guy with her that Charlene didn't recognize.  
  
"Hey MJ!" she yelled  
  
MJ turned around quickly.  
  
"Charlie! Hi, you going to class?" MJ asked  
  
"No, actually I'm meeting someone there," Charlene said sounding important, "Who's this tall, dark and handsome?" she asked  
  
After being addressed as 'tall, dark and handsome' Peter Parker turned around.  
  
"Hi, Peter Par- oh, it's shoelace girl! Nice to see you again," Peter said with a smile.  
  
"Reflexes! Nice to see you too! So you know MJ, it's a small world isn't it," said Charlene, "Of course, we all know that MJ always has had the best taste in guys," she said with a wink.  
  
"Charlie you're blabbering again. Anyway me and Pete have known each other since day one," MJ said proudly  
  
"Well, that's very nice," said Charlene while looking at her watch. It read ten after five, "I have to get going or else I'm going to be late! Bye MJ; nice to see you Peter!" she said as she ran in the direction of Empire State.  
  
Peter stared after her.  
  
'She knows MJ...and it looks like she came way ahead of our scheduled meeting time. I guess I'd better get going to,' Peter thought to himself.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Parker! Common wake up Tiger, I know you just got off a class at five but you have to stay in the realm of the living ok?" giggled MJ.  
  
"Yea, I'll remember that MJ," Peter said with a smile, "Listen, I have to run, Jameson is gonna have kittens if I don't get him some pictures. See you later!" Peter said waving.  
  
When MJ turned her back Peter ran down a dark alley and emerged as the amazing, wall-crawling hero! Peter swung all the way to the south most building and waited for Charlene to show up.  
  
Peter stayed on top of the roof for another forty-five minutes until Charlene showed up. It was then that Peter heard her panting up the stairs and opening the door.  
  
"Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I'm know that I'm late, but the security in this school is something to write home about! Really, the guard needed some serious bribing before he let me up here. Next time I'm just going to get a lift from you," said Charlene still out of breath.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Spiderman said sympathetically.  
  
Minutes passed where neither Spiderman nor Charlene said anything.  
  
"Soooo..." Spiderman said finally breaking the silence, "What were you planning to have us do when we showed up?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, I was planning to do 'friend' stuff...but that doesn't seem to appealing right now," said Charlene looking around for something to do, "Hey, would you take me for a swing around the city?" Charlene asked anxiously.  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want," said Peter.  
  
"Yea, that sounds fun," Charlene said excitedly.  
  
Spiderman swooped Charlene into his arms and jumped off the south most building of Empire State University. They swung through the city for what seemed to be a good hour when Spiderman heard the distinct noises of police cars and fire-trucks speeding down the streets.  
  
"Ops, sorry Charlene but it looks like I'm needed. Be right back," said Spiderman as he places Charlene onto a roof of a tall skyscraper.  
  
Charlene watched in amazement as Spiderman jumped down and followed the speeding cars until he came to an apartment building on fire. All she saw was Spidey jumping in and out of the building with people in his arms.  
He returned thirty minutes later with a big gash on his ribs and shoulder and a part of his mask seemed to have been burnt off.  
  
"Sorry...uh, that was kind of tiring," said Spiderman barely able to stand.  
  
"Whoa sparky, maybe you should sit down. You don't look to hot, "Charlene said with concern  
  
Spiderman didn't sit down, he fell down. He was exhausted.  
  
"You know with fires people who don't make it out usually like to hide in the most difficult places to get to. I just about had to knock down a wall," Spiderman said complaining, "Promise me that you'll never hide in a hard to reach place," he asked desperately.  
  
"I promise. Geeze, maybe you should come back to my place and I can fix you up. Unless...can you walk? Or...uh swing?" asked Charlene  
  
Peter thought about that for a minute. He had to admit that Charlene was starting to grow on him. He liked to way she was kind, funny and caring.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine. 8th and Maine right?" asked Spiderman wearily  
  
Spiderman picked up Charlene (with a little more effort than usual) and carefully swung back to her apartment.  
When they got there Spiderman put Charlene in her kitchen and he plopped himself into one of her chairs.  
  
"That was one of the most difficult rescues I've ever had," said Spiderman  
  
"I can imagine. Here," said Charlene as she presented him with a glass of water, "Drink up, you'll get dehydrated."  
  
Spiderman lifted up his mask a little bit and drank the whole glass of water.  
  
"Guess I was thirsty," he said  
  
Charlene stared at his mouth trying to remember every last detail. She also took in the fact that his lips were very cute. They were so red and full. She all of a sudden had a strong urge to kiss him. That's when a question popped into her mind.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone? Like with the costume on?" asked Charlene curiously  
  
Charlene took notice of how he was a bit surprised by the question.  
  
"Uh, there was this time with this girl...it was kind of awkward because I was upside down," he said and Charlene raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Upside down you say? That must've been something. Lucky girl...anyone I know?" asked Charlene intently  
  
"I'm don't think you know her," said Spiderman slowly  
  
Of course Peter knew that Charlene knew MJ. But for MJ's sake he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Oh well," said Charlene, "Are you hungry or something?"  
  
"No, I'm ok. But I have to get going; I have a mountain of homework that I have to do. Thanks for your help Charlene. If I see you around campus I'll just give you a tap on the shoulder and say hi," said Spiderman surprisingly cheerfully.  
  
"Damn straight," said Charlene, "I want to know eventually who you are under that mask," she said with a playful grin.  
  
Spiderman ran to her window, opended it looked back to Charlene and waved good-bye before he finally jumped out.  
  
"Not many guys I know can make that kind of an exit," Charlene said laughing. 


	4. Wounds and Revelations

Peter paced in his bedroom nervously.

"I know I like this girl. She knows enough about me already. Why not? Who could it hurt? She might be put in danger. But common Parker, do you really want to go through your life alone? MJ was a lost cause so why not go for Charlene?"

Peter didn't know what to think. He really liked this girl but didn't know where to go with her. Could she handle knowing who Spiderman was?

Peter smiled in triumph, "Yes, I know exactly what to do."

The next day during Peter four o'clock physics class, he was sitting at his desk wondering what was going to happen with Charlene and how she would react. When the bell rang Peter tried to take his time getting out of class to make up for his nerves. Whilst walking through the courtyard he noticed Charlene sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Ok, this is it," thought Peter. He walked over to Charlene and was two inches away from her and was about to open his mouth to say 'hi'- when he heard sirens in the background.

"Godammit!" Peter said out loud as he raced off into an alleyway to change into his costume.

Peter raced the police cars all the way to the Manhattan City bank where there was supposedly four robbers in there with guns. Peter swung inside and surveyed the scene.

'Oh boy, here we go again,' Peter thought. He quickly jumped down from the ceiling landed behind of the gunman and webbed him up in a little cocoon. What he didn't realize that another gunman had been watching the scene and was slowly creeping behind Spiderman.

Peter's spider sense was buzzing madly in his head but it was too late.

BANG!

The second gunman had fired right into Peter's shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" Peter shouted. Now he was pissed. He quickly webbed up the other gunmen had fled to his apartment.

Peter landed into his apartment and flung himself into a chair. He slowly peeled back his costume as his wound screamed out in pain and looked at his shoulder. It was bloody and swollen showing only a little hole where the bullet when through.

Knowing Peter couldn't go to a hospital he grabbed a pair of pliers from his toolbox under his sink and stabbed it into his shoulder. Peter screamed out in pain as he grabbed hold of the bullet with his pliers and yanked it out. The wound now bled freely and Peter stopped the bleeding with plenty of gauze.

"Thank God for those special spider healing powers," Peter thought aloud as he went to rest by his television. Not knowing what to expect from that bank robbery Peter turned it to the news.

"Suspects have been identified and taken into custody but there has been no word on the whereabouts of Spiderman," said the news reporter, "witnesses say that after apprehending one of the gunman, Spiderman was caught by surprise and shot in the shoulder by another gunman."

"Shit," said Peter frustrated, "now everybody knows," as he turned off the television. Peter grew weary with the thought of criminals taking advantage of his injury and hoped it couldn't come to that.

As the next day rolled around, so did a new day of classes. Peter dressed in baggy clothes as to hide his injury and walked stiffly to class. On his way to physics his mind wondered to thoughts about the aftermath of the news report. What he didn't notice was someone walking straight into him.

"OW!" screamed Peter in terror, his shoulder now stinging with pain. His hand flew to his shoulder to try and compensate for the pain as he cringed. The person whom he had knocked into looked up from the ground.

"Peter?" said a confused Charlene Nandon.

Peter looked down at Charlene and he was still gripping his shoulder that was now beginning to bleed again. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be eternity. Either of them not knowing what to think both just stood there lost in thought.

"What happened to your shoulder?" asked Charlene intrigued the wheels in her mind slowly turning.

Peter just stared at Charlene but didn't say anything. He then picked up his books slowly and started to walk away. He didn't know why he did it but he felt it was the right thing to do.

Charlene stared at the back of Peter's head. Just staring into his head trying to figure out why she was so intrigued by his injury.

"Oh my god," whispered Charlene, "its him."


End file.
